I Just Wanna Love You
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Snow, David and Emma try to convince Regina that the Hyde serum was a mistake.


**loboselinaistrash prompted: Go back to bed- any form of the Charming family**

**This is an Evil Snowing AU. Snowing went through the door and got Emma, bringing her back to Storybrooke. In time, they started a relationship with Regina and now, they're all a family. They adopted Henry, but he's not Emma's biological kid. They also would go onto have Neal. Emma is 15, Henry is 3 and Neal is 1.**

_**I will count every line,**_

_**This life is carved in you.**_

_**Beauty lies in these eyes cause I can see the truth.**_

_**I see the strength in you.**_

_**And I just wanna love you.**_

_**I don't wanna change you or judge you.**_

_**I just wanna love you,**_

_**But darling you have to learn to love you too.-The Strange Familiar**_

Regina had worked hard to get to where she was. After the curse broke, she thought that she had to stop using magic to be a better person, but she had learned that it wasn't the case. She could be a good person, a hero, magic and all. She just had to learn how to use it. She had built a strong family around her. She had a husband and a wife that she loved more than life itself. She had three children that were her entire world. She had everything she could ever want and the allure of the darkness was a distant memory.

Until she watched everything go down with Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. He had let go of the darkness for a bit, but went back as soon as he was tempted. Now his entire family was in jeopardy. Belle was barely talking to him and no one was sure if he'd be allowed to be a part of their son's life. A few slip ups and he had lost it all.

What if she did too? Snow and David said that they trusted her, but she was starting to realize that she didn't trust herself.

Using the Hyde serum that she found, she separated the darkness from herself. She looked the evil half of her in the eye and crushed her heart, watching her disappear into the night.

It was done, she was free.

Or so she thought.

The Evil Queen showed up just days later, flaunting that Regina couldn't kill her, no matter how hard she tried. She wanted her family back. Regina hated the conflicted look she saw on David, Snow and Henry's faces. She hated that they could want a part of her that was so evil.

She especially hated that Emma wasn't at all conflicted. The 15-year-old didn't care that the other side of her mom was evil. She wanted her. At least Snow, David and Henry had chosen Regina. Neal was too young, but he tended to drift closer to Regina. Her own daughter didn't want her and that hurt.

"How are we supposed to get rid of her?" Regina asked her spouses one night. "She's going around town, smashing things and trying to take our kids."

"Is there any way for you two to become one again?" David asked.

Regina bit her lip. "I don't want her to be a part of me."

Snow reached out, taking her hand. "Regina…"

"I can't risk having her in me."

A voice called from the kitchen doorway. "You're just being weak!"

They looked up and found Emma standing there, arms folded over her chest.

"Emma," David said, calmly. "Go back to bed."

"No! Mama is being ridiculous! She's apart of you!"

"If I have her in me, I could lose everything," Regina said.

"You'll only lose everything if you don't try."

"I am trying, Emma."

"You're not! You took the easy way out!"

"It was not easy!" Regina snapped, rising to her feet. "Have you ever considered that I did this for you?"

"I never asked you to!"

"That's enough," Snow cut in. She looked over at Emma. "You can be upset, but you cannot talk to your mother this way."

"But…"

"Emma, enough." She nodded to the stairs. "You heard your father, go back to bed. We can discuss this with you in the morning."

Emma glared at the three of them before storming up the stairs. Regina buried her head in her hands, David getting up and rubbing her back.

"I did do this for her, I did it for all of you," Regina whispered.

"Regina, we don't need to be protected from the other half of you. We just need you. We fell in love with you, that includes her."

"So, what? You're going to leave me for her."

Snow got up and put an arm around her, which made Regina look in her direction. "Of course we're not. You need us right now…you just need to realize that she married us too. She's going to need us. She needs our kids…and I think our kids need her."

Regina sighed, running her hand through her hair. "We should heed our own advice and go to bed. We'll think clearer in the morning."

"Okay." Snow kissed her softly and lead her and David up the stairs.

Regina barely slept that night. She tossed and turned, thinking about Emma's words. All she wanted was her own happy ending. Villains don't get happy endings. No one was all good or all bad, but sometimes it was possible to be too much of one and she couldn't risk heading down that path again.

When the sun peaked over the clouds, Regina pushed herself out of bed and went to talk to Emma. She was so stubborn, just like her mom…well, both of her moms. Pushing open the bedroom door, she felt her blood run cold when she saw that her bed hadn't been slept in. There was no sign that she had run away, which meant only one thing…the Queen had gotten her.

A quick check of the nurseries showed that Henry and Neal were still there. After waking up her spouses and getting a neighbor to come by and watch the boys, they headed to the farmhouse that the Queen had been sharing with Zelena. They burst through the door and found the Queen sitting on the couch, Emma's head in her lap as she slept. The Queen carded her fingers through Emma's hair, only looking up as Regina got closer.

"You kidnapped my daughter? Really?"

The Queen rolled her eyes. "Right. I kidnapped my own child and left the other two at home. She came to me."

"There was no signs of her running away."

"She has magic."

Snow took a step forward. "She has a right to come here, but you should've called us."

"She didn't want to go home. She wanted me."

David could see the tears in the Queen's eyes. It had taken Emma some time to adjust to having two moms and he could remember the fights she had with Regina. Now, she just wanted her mama. "Even so, we had a right…"

"She's my daughter too. Just as Henry and Neal are my children. Just because you picked her, doesn't mean that I can't see them."

"We didn't pick anyone."

"You seem to spend a lot of time with her."

Snow looked between her two wives. "The truth is…of course we want you to be with us."

Regina's eyes widened. "Snow!"

"Regina, I love you, we love you. All parts of you. We married you, knowing that you were once the Evil Queen."

"I'm not her anymore."

"Maybe not, but you're always going to be apart of one another. You can be a good person."

"Gold…"

"Gold made his own choices. He's been choosing power over his family, over love. Regina, you chose love." She put a hand on her cheek. "We love you, the kids love you. But maybe it's time you learn to love yourself."

Tears built up in Regina's eyes. She looked over at her other half, seeing the love in her eyes. She had spent so long learning how to love others, she had forgotten how to love herself.

"It's not going to be easy," she whispered.

"It never is." Snow put a hand on her back. "But you can't work on it with her on the outside."

Emma's eyes flickered open and she turned pale when she saw her parents. David just shook his head and gestured for her to come closer. She reluctantly got up and went to his side. Regina walked over to the Queen, who also rose to her feet. Regina took her hands into hers.

"We never were good at loving," Regina whispered.

The Queen chuckled, despite the tears in her eyes. "I guess not."

"We need to work on that."

"The cricket will have a field day with this one."

"Maybe…I think he might actually be able to help us more than we realize. Are you ready?"

The Queen looked behind her at some of their family, before looking back at her and nodding. "Yes."

Regina squeezed their hands and closed her eyes, feeling the magic seep from her palms. She could feel her body absorbing her other half and when she opened her eyes, she was gone. Regina turned to face Snow, David and Emma.

"How do you feel?" David asked.

"Weird."

"You've never looked stronger," Snow told her.

Emma moved from David and ran to Regina, throwing her arms around her waist. Regina let out a shocked gasp but then hugged her close.

If they could all love her…maybe she could try to start.


End file.
